narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Inabi Uchiha
Chikara Arc? How has it been confirmed that it is Inabi in the Chikara arc and not just a guy who looks like him? Aside from the high collar shirt, he is fairly generic looking in appearance and colour scheme. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 19:49, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :He's one of the reincarnated shinobi which get stomped by the Nine-Tailed Naruto Clone when Kabuto uses the snake summon to sneak Naruto and Dokku out. Just before the foot comes down, you can see the Uchiha crest in the clothes of they guy. Inabi is the only one who looks like that. Omnibender - Talk - 21:20, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Ah, thanks, that answers a lot of questions.... Except why the hell you would summon him of all people. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 22:22, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :Deep sighments. Why can't we just assume its one we've never met before and sweep it under the rug :< I mean I understand now why he has an eye-patch etc (to cover their "canon bases") but he's been depicted with a Takigakure forehead protector.--Cerez365™ (talk) 06:06, December 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I think you got it wrong cerez, they aren't talking about the man with the eyepatch. It's the man with the Uchiha symbol on his back, like you can see it here (although the quality is rather bad). So they are referring to the person in the left half of the picture, and I must admit, he really looks a lot like Inabi.Norleon (talk) 10:28, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :::@Cerez: The shinobi with the eye-patch is a Taigakure ninja and you could see that the Uzushio's symbol on his back is missing. And how about Ganryū for example? —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 10:46, December 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::You're right, he is missing the symbol in the last episode, but I watched the first "power" episode again and he definitely has it there on his back.Norleon (talk) 10:53, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh, seems I was looking at the wrong character. I've yet to browse the episode. This whole arc is a disappoint to me at least. But if all we saw was his back, but i'll go sift through it now.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:49, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :So I finally found where you guys were referring to and to be honest that doesn't have to be Inabi. That could just as easily be Tekka or even Yakumi. I think the better course of action would be to mention it on the Uchiha article.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:03, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :: I agree, in fact, it could be any uchiha with long hair, even when he looks like Inabi. Should we mention this uchiha in the edo tensei- page as well?Norleon (talk) 12:52, December 14, 2012 (UTC) ::: He is already listed. --[[User:Aged Goblin|''The Goblin'']] 13:00, December 14, 2012 (UTC) That undead Sharingan dude has some face markings it seems, Inabi didn't have any, I think "_"--Elveonora (talk) 00:02, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :Oh c'mon, the hair-style is obviously not the same as Tekka or Yakumi. Inabi is the only Uchiha with a hair like that. The long, straight hair, with the strand of hair getting in his face. Compare this and this. The strand even falls to the same side of his face. Omnibender - Talk - 15:20, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh dear. You know, I saw that picture and kept looking at the Takigakure nin wondering why you guys were saying it looked like Inabi, all the while believing that the person on the left was Orochimaru ._. I was actually going off the picture Norleon showed us, but now I can't really object to it, that does most closely resemble Inabi.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:39, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Fire Element We know he used fire style in the chikara arc but according to the novels who was about to launch a fire style jutsu before Itachi killed him. Shouldn't this change the status of his fire nature from anime only to anime & novels?Umishiru (talk) 17:00, September 27, 2018 (UTC) :In theory, but unless I'm mistaken, anime tends to supersede novels for that, as in, him being an anime user already carries the implication he'd be a user in other media. Omnibender - Talk - 17:56, September 27, 2018 (UTC)